Waking Wishes
by Tiny Ginger
Summary: Heather Flower is anything but the usual trainer. Equipped with scars from her childhood and trepidation, she makes friends and enemies along the way. Her journey isn't just about catching and raising Pokemon, but also about understanding the "gift" she was given at a young age and using it to try to save the world from ruin. Rated T for mentions of gore and swearing. BHPD revised.
1. This is Me

**Author's note: ****Alright this is ultimately my most revised version and this will be the last revising I do. I swear to you guys. No more taking stuff out or anything. All the OCs will be my own. There will be a lot of recurring characters from the games/Anime so be aware. Given a new title, and a brand new sense of emotion, welcome to the revised Beating Hearts, Probing Desires now entitled Waking Wishes.**

_There are some tales not worth telling. Others are few and far between. Some things just need to be told. Others seemingly don't. If there's one thing there has to be other things leading to it. A person climbing a mountain will rise. Others who try this feat will fall. Twists and turns are around every corner. If they weren't, life would be boring._

_This is the tale of a girl with the ability to transform into any and every Pokémon at will. Though the road ahead may be sketchy, with her ever helpful friends at her side, everything will become clear. Her story's worth telling. It's the story of the fate of the Pokémon world and how everyone and everything comes together to prevent the destruction of it. The destruction of the race known as Pokémon. The destruction of the land dwellers known as humans. Yet also the destruction of the world._

_Pokémon are not tools of war. They are trusted partners and are needed to ensure the survival of the world. Some say humans and Pokémon should not coexist. Some say that the Pokémon race should have been ended hundreds of years ago. Though really, what would the world be like without them? There would be no time. There would be no light. The world would be an endless void of darkness. The plants, grasses, rivers, and streams would die. Life would not __exist__._

-_ –

[ ]

**Chapter 1: This is Me**

_In the far off region of Yoroshii, one girl will rise to meet her destiny. With her friends she will save the world from its destruction. Though the road will be an arduous challenge, it is one that must be accepted to prevent the end of the world._

We zoom in to a fairly small two-floor house in the region of Yoroshii. The house is painted an off-white with tan shutters. A rock bed circles the sides of the porch which is made of a glossy wood. Just behind the house is a small area of woods in which a lone cave makes its home. South of the house is a bridge leading into town. To the East is a large body of water expanding to tie the region to that of Kanto.

In the house is a family of five. A mother, father, two girls, and a teenage son. The oldest of the girls skips down the stairs into the basement where her father does his work as a scientist. The girl is six years old and has shoulder length auburn hair and dark green eyes with a light yellow ring around the pupils.

She wanders over to her father and taps him on the shoulder, grasping his attention. The man turns to his eldest daughter and smiles. He has russet brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wire-framed glasses rest atop his nose.

"What are you doing daddy?" The girl asks as she leans on his shoulder staring at his computer screen which is flashing slightly.

"I'm just doing some research." He smiles, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, and points to the sharp contrast picture on the computer screen he had been absorbed in studying.

The son of the family, age 16 enters the room, arms crossed. He combs back his hair with his fingers. His hair spikes out in the back at odd angles. His brown eyes stare blandly at all the scattered papers around his father's computer desk.

"Dad, you need to pull yourself away from this nonsense and stop getting worked up in it. Do you honestly believe you can create a living, breathing Pokémorph replica?" The teen picks up a folded newspaper with a bold headline reading "Last known Pokémorph disappears."

"Lance, have faith in me. I _know_ I can make this happen. I know you don't believe in this subject, but science is very strong these days." He tousles his hair.

Lance stares at the sharp contrast image that his father's studying. A human with white hair, pale white skin, white wings and a tail. He has bright blue eyes and is glaring in hatred. Below the picture is a caption reading: Beware a Pokémorph, an indifferent species known to have only feelings of hatred.

The auburn haired six year old makes her way over to a small brown fox laying on a pet bed at the far edge of the lab. It's an Eevee. She kneels beside it stroking its fur.

"Science doesn't have anything to do with this. It's wrong to mess with the hands of fate. Besides what does science have to do with _anything_. I don't see a point in it at all." Lance frowns.

"Science is what keeps a roof on this house and food in your stomachs. You understand child?" The father gets to his feet giving his son a sharp glare.

"Who cares if it puts food in our stomachs and a roof over our heads. I'd rather be homeless than be involved in something that manipulates the hands of fate. This is sick and twisted. If you had any idea what you were really doing for this family you'd understand, but you don't. All you think about is the money isn't it? What kind of a father are you? You're no father of mine." Lance growls.

The next seconds time seems to speed up. The father's hand strikes the boy's cheek. Anger rivaling his son's seeping out of him.

"I'm no father to you? Take back what you said. If you don't seem to like what's happening in this family then you can go and be a part of some other family. All I think about is money huh? Who is it that keeps you safe? Who is it that took several long years to raise you? I don't care? I think you're wrong. Tell me you understand that I didn't ask for your opinion on how I get my money. What matters is what it goes to. I've seen families obsessed with money. The parents drink themselves away and leave their children to fend for themselves. Now tell me, are we that kind of family?" The father shouts.

The girl twitches in the corner of the room, hugging the Eevee close to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't understand. Forgive me father." Lance murmurs quietly as he puts a hand to his stinging cheek, hot tears streaking down his face.

"Good," The father says as his daughter climbs onto his lap.

"Even if you can create a living, breathing Pokémorph, who will you use as your test dummy?" Lance asks curiously, brow furrowing.

"Well I've been thinking of Heather. She loves Pokémon and already has a close connection to them. Think about how much closer she'll be. Think about how much closer we'll be to fully understanding Pokémon/human ties. If we could harness something that powerful we'd never have trouble understanding Pokémon. We would be capable of communicating with them fully." The man smiles at his eldest daughter and she, somewhat confused by the talk, stares happily up at him.

"Heather's innocent dad. She doesn't even know what's going on. She has a strong love for Pokémon but if you ask me, this is ridiculous." Lance protests angrily.

"She'll be fine Lance. I will run the tests thoroughly to ensure nothing goes wrong. I'll do some extensive research to try to understand Pokémon myself." The man rubs his hand over his daughter's hair thoughtfully.

"This isn't right dad. This just isn't right." Lance shakes his head as he heads to the door. He grasps the knob and yanks it open heading into his room. He shuts the door and locks it flopping back onto his bed staring at the ceiling rubbing his cheek in frustration.

"You want to know more about Pokémon don't you Heather? To be able to understand them well?" The man smiles at his eldest daughter contently.

"Of course I do daddy." Heather grins happily at her father. She walks over to Eevee and strokes her fur. She picks Eevee up and takes her upstairs. Her father turns back to his research.

**The Next Day**

"Eureka!" The man exclaims as he adjusts his wire-frame glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. He casually strolls upstairs to the family room, a smile plastered on his face.

A young woman with blue-green eyes and long red hair flowing past the middle of her back stares at her husband in mild distress. "Wilt, honey. What on earth are you going on about?"

"Maria, it's the best thing that ever happened to me. After years on end of studying how Pokémon and humans coexist I've finally created a way to solve everything. I have found a way to reconstruct the DNA of a human into one of a Pokémorph. One unlike any the world has ever seen. This Pokémorph will be capable of transforming into any and all Pokémon. The Pokémorph will never become a hybrid. It will astound the council and prove my sleepless nights as success. Come with me and you shall see I'm not lying." Wilt stands and pulls his eldest daughter's hand, gripping it tightly.

A three year old girl with pink hair braided into pigtails and baby blue eyes stumbles after her father in wonder.

Heather, Lance, Maria, and the youngest daughter, Rose, follow Wilt into his lab where they are both amazed and confused.

In front of them is a bubbling pink liquid encased in a large glass tube sitting atop a platform. Wires connected to the tube run into a large machine type database. A stool is propped against the platform to ease the test subject into the fluid.

"Wilt you cannot honestly be serious." Maria gasps as Wilt escorts his eldest daughter up the stool opening the lid to the fluid encased tube.

"Maria our daughter could be the one to save the world one day once she can harness these powers. It'll be shaky at first when the human and Pokémon DNA separate, it's an arduous process, but she'll live. Besides, Heather agreed to it. Now climb the tube Heather. You're free to keep your clothing on for this." Wilts smiles at his eldest daughter as she climbs into the tube.

"Stop it!" Lance shouts as Wilt shuts the lid and the locking mechanism clicks.

Suspended wires attach themselves to Heather's body and screams erupt from her mouth as pain shoots through her. Wilt continues talking as if he's discovered a cure for every known type of cancer in the world.

"Don't worry. Now that the lid's closed she'll be able to breathe. You see the Pokémon DNA will bond to her own. It'll have a few tiny flaws, but it should pan out according to plan," Wilt says.

"Heather," Lance cries as he puts his hands to the glass banging on it sullenly.

"Big brother." Heather whimpers as tears fall from her eyes. She reaches out her hand and retracts it as pain erupts in her body again.

"No!" Lance cries. Glaring he turns sharply to his father protesting. "You're hurting her. What if this doesn't work out? What if she turns into a hybrid? She'll be shunned from all humanity just like the rest of the Pokémorphs."

"Trust me son. I know what I'm doing. Heather's strong. She'll get through this alive." Wilt pats Lance on the shoulder as Rose stares curiously at her sister, whose eyes are now snapped shut in a sleeping state of bliss- no longer pain ridden.

"Heather, I promise from now on I'm going to protect you. No matter what." Lance puts his hand to the glass again, tears falling from his eyes as he watches his sister sleep.

Wilt suddenly yanks Lance away from the glass and escorts him, Rose, and their mother up the steps into the living room. He goes back down to the lab, locking the door behind him. He turns to look at his nullified daughter.

"I know you'll survive. You're strong my child." His eyes caress her small frame as she breathes a few times. He turns back to his computer, satisfied, and returns to clicking away anxiously.

Upstairs Maria holds her son and daughter against Lance's protests, and calms the two down as best she can.

Lance gets up and heads to his room, slamming his door mumbling about his ignorant father. He flops onto his bed and lets out his Dragonite. The dragon Pokémon grins at him and curls up beside him on his bed. Lance involuntarily reaches out and strokes the gentle beast's wings.

"Forgive me Heather. I've let you down. I promise from now on I'll do a better job at protecting you. As best as I can." Lance whispers before falling asleep.

**Three days later**

"Lance. Come see. She's awakened." Wilt calls beaming up the stairs.

Lance walks down and runs a hand through his messy spiked hair, the spikes now shooting out in all directions as a clear sign of bed head.

Wilt smiles at his son and pushes a button making the fluid absorb itself into Heather's body.

Lance suppresses a yawn as he turns to look at his sister. His eyes widen in complete shock as the latch springs open and Wilt lifts the hatch; helping Heather out. Heather blinks a couple times before staring at Lance in confusion. The only thing remaining in the tank is a heap of shredded clothing. Wilt towel dries his daughter then wraps a green silk robe around her small frame as Lance begins prodding at the things sprouting from either side of Heather's head.

"Why do you stare like that? Is something the matter with me?" Heather turns to look at Lance as he continues stroking the objects on either side of her head. "Hey watch it. That hurts." Heather snaps as he tugs a little hard.

"S-Sorry." Lance stumbles at a loss for words.

Turning to his father he asks an arising question. "Ears ... and a tail. What is she?"

"Lance, Lance, Lance. I thought you of all people would know what your sister is. She's an Eevee hybrid. At least until her souls separate. Currently her human and Pokémon sides are fused." Wilt explains.

"You said she wouldn't be a hybrid." Lance growls.

Heather stares into a mirror suspended on a large hook near the side of the lab. She gasps inaudibly as she touches her light brown fuzzy ears and shakes her furry tail.

[Come. Play with me.] A voice echoes in Heather's mind.

Heather turns around and looks frantically for the source of the sound, ignoring the now faint bickering of her brother and father over her current state.

[Let's be friends. You can hear me can't you?]

Heather looks into a corner spying the family Eevee. Wagging her tail she pads over to Heather licking her hand.

"H-how? W-why?" Heather asks.

[Don't be afraid. I think you look awesome like that. I won't hurt you.] Eevee grins lolling her tongue out and licking Heather's hand again.

"Eevee." Heather scoops the small fox into her arms caressing her soft fur and tugging gently at her velvety ears.

"Can you understand Eevee Heather?" Wilt asks in awe.

"I'm pretty sure. Some voice keeps talking to me. It's a girl. I'm almost positive it's Eevee," Heather says astonished.

"Fantastic." Wilt cries waving his arms in the air happily, boasting proudly of his scientific knowledge.

Lance glares stone-coldly at the man who is his father, angry that he wouldn't consider Heather's vulnerability as a young child.

[I like you.] Eevee giggles in Heather's mind.

"Eevee is that you?" Heather asks as she flips her over and tickles her tummy.

[Ha. Ha. Yep it's me.] Eevee laughs rolling around in Heather's arms.

Heather drops Eevee to the ground making her cringe in pain. Heather turns back to the mirror staring at her reflection, touching her ears.

"What am I?" She cries.

"You're a Pokémorph. You'll eventually gain your human body back. It'll be awkward at first, but you'll eventually get used to this. It'll be fun." Wilt hugs his daughter in comfort as she cries, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Lance yanks her away from their father, cradling her close to him letting her sob in his chest. He gently leads her upstairs and takes out a board game. The two play the game for a while before Heather falls asleep, her tail tucking between her legs as she curls up into a ball, her back now more flexible than when she was a full human.

Wilt comes upstairs and takes Heather back down to his lab to run more tests and allow her to sleep in peace until her souls split. He lays her slumbering body on a cot. Eevee becomes motherly and lays around Heather licking her cheeks gently.

**Four days later**

"I'm happy to say she's finally back to normal." Wilt grins at his son.

"She better be." Lance mutters.

"Come see for yourself if you don't believe me." Wilt leads Lance down the corridor to the lab pulling open the door where Heather's laying comfortably- her robe still wrapped around her. No longer does she have ears or a tail stuck to her body.

"Wake up sis." Lance says shaking her lightly in enthusiasm and tenacious curiosity.

"Ugh. . ." Heather groans and she rolls over. Eevee jumps on the cot snuggling into her arms. Much to their amazement Heather turns into a full blown Eevee. The two Eevee stare at each other in confusion.

"Which one is. . ." Lance starts.

". . .Heather?" Wilt finishes.

One Eevee sleepily rolls back over curling up inside the robe folding its paws over its eyes covering itself with its tail.

"That one." Lance laughs softly.

Wilt picks up his daughter, clothing and all, and carries her sleeping form upstairs to the family room where Maria is reading to their youngest daughter.

"Look what we have here Maria." Wilt proclaims.

"It's just a normal Eevee." Maria shrugs and then gasps in shock when she sees the robe. "Y-you've got to be joking me. That's our daughter?"

"Yeah she hugged Eevee and transformed like this. It's pretty cool. Her fur's real mom." Lance announces as he strokes lightly at the fur on Heather's body making her groan softly.

Maria reaches out a somewhat shaky hand and strokes the fur, a shocked look overcoming her face.

"She must have been thinking of Eevee to become this. The thought process between the souls is very similar, yet, also very different. To become a full Pokémon she must think of the Pokémon. To change back she must dwell on a thought of being human. It'll make more sense when she's older. However it might startle her friends. She'll eventually learn to transform without shedding clothes." Wilt explains.

"It sounds like a lot for her to take in," Lance says awkwardly.

"Not really. She'll learn in time. She will know that she has the power to socialize with Pokémon unlike any other human in ways unlike any other human," Wilt says tuning into his wife who went back to reading to Rose.

Lance carries his sister to her room and sets her slumbering form on her bed, leaving her to rest.

**Later**

Heather grumbles as she jumps out of bed, yawning exaggeratedly. She walks over to the sink wondering if she shrunk as everything is looming around her. She hops onto the step-stool and is shocked as she can't see anything. Placing-what she assumes to be her hands- on the counter she gives herself a boost and falls over screaming.

"Heather? Are you alright?" Lance asks as he opens the door.

[I. . . w. . . me? This is me?] Heather asks shakily pointing her paw at the mirror then pulling her paws over her head in fear. [First I shrink and now I'm an Eevee?]

"Holy Miltank. She can talk?" Lance practically screams as his family walks in the room.

"Oh yes she can communicate with us telepathically in a sense. She can block out communicating with people by using mind speak to those she trusts. She can think things and we can hear them. Sometimes she can hide her thoughts though." Wilt explains.

Rose, being the toddler she is, toddles over to over to her big sister.

"Eebee." She grins. "Eebee." She picks Heather up hugging her tightly.

[C-Can't. . . b-breathe. . .] Heather chokes flailing slightly.

"Eebee. Eebee." Rose giggles tossing Heather in the air over and over again then catching her in her arms.

[Do. Not. Want!] Heather cries as she's flung about. [I never knew she had such a tight grip. . .]

[[Tell me about it.]] ([[]]=what the real Eevee is saying) Eevee says padding softly across the blue and black carpet.

Rose looks at the two Eevee and frowns.

"Eebee? Sissy? Where. . . sissy Eebee?"

[You're holding/choking me.] Heather gasps.

[[At least it's not me for once.]] Eevee laughs sheepishly as Heather grimaces at her.

[Little help here?] Heather cries wiggling in Rose's arms.

"Rose, put down that. . . Eevee." Maria shouts, waving her hands.

"B-but Rose like Eebee," Rose says sticking her thumb in her mouth crying.

"I know you like Eevee sweetie but you need to give her some space." Maria tries again.

"O.K. . ." Rose sighs putting down "Eevee" and waddling over to her mom to be held.

Maria picks up Rose holding her on her shoulder.

"Now Heather, to turn back into a human you simply have to think of your human self." Wilt explains cautiously.

[Think? About my human self. . .? Okay that shouldn't be too hard.] Heather begins thinking of her human self, turning back. There is only one word to describe her as Lance rushes out of the room, his face flushed in embarrassment. That word? Naked.

Wilt tosses her her robe and she hastily puts it on in a hurry, running out of the room after her brother.

"Lance get back here. I'm going to kill you." She shrieks as she rushes to attack her brother.

Shaking their heads laughing Maria and Wilt walk to the living room to stop the fighting that has ensued. Maria covers Rose's eyes so she can't see Heather lunging at her brother punching him repeatedly with her small balled up fists screaming incomprehensible words from her mouth. Lance just laughing off the pain.

**Me: Well that's that. More in depth no? **

**Lance: You were really going to kill me weren't you?**

**Me: No. Then there wouldn't be a story. You are a pretty important backup character.**

**Lance: Back. . .up. . .?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Lance: Come here so I can kill you.**

**Me: Oh shi- read and review so Lance doesn't strangle me. D:**


	2. Lance's Tales

"What's that?" Lance asks as he glances over the little bundle his mother held in her arms.

"That's your sister." His mother smiles as the little bundle moves and tiny pink hands reach up to him.

"That's my sister?!" Lance looks appalled at the little bundle of pink skin.

"Every flower needs time to bloom dear." The mother smiles as the bundle's tiny hands clench into fists around her brother's finger and a gentle coo escapes her lips. Mesmerized, the redhead moves his finger, a smile grazing his lips as his newborn sister affectionately squeezes his finger.

"You're going to be a good brother." The mother beams at her children.

-_ –

[ ]

**Chapter 2: Lance's Tales**

Heather wanders into Lance's room jumping on his bed next to his Dragonite. His Dragonite snorts and tucks his head on his arm. Heather scrambles over to Lance and begins tugging on his arm.

"Big brother, wake up." Heather grumbles.

"What do you want?" Lance groans rubbing his eyes and blinking down at his sister.

"Big brother I want to hear about your journey. Mama told me to ask you about it. I had a scary dream just now about a scary Pokémon." Heather whines.

"Alright." Lance sighs sitting up. He wraps his arms around his little sister pulling a blanket around them. "Where to start... alright. Before you were born we lived in Johto in a city called Blackthorn City."

**Flashback to Blackthorn City Johto 7 years ago**

_A nine-year-old boy with spiky red hair wearing a black shirt and red pants picks up a cloak his father got him. Today is the day Lance must test his spirit and meet the famed dragon elders of Dragon's Den. Lance pulls the cloak around him and heads towards his father who is waiting near Blackthorn Gym. _

"_Grandpa wants to test you. He's going to give you a Pokémon today. You'll then start your training with it. You will go in my place as a dragon tamer. I'm too old and I never wanted to train Pokémon so I ran away from home and became a scientist. You're the grandchild of elder Thomas so you must continue the tradition." Wilt explains as he turns to the cave surrounded by water._

"_I understand father." Lance nods his head. _

"_Dewgong, come out." Wilt tosses a Poké Ball and a white seal like Pokémon with a horn in the center of his forehead appears. "Take us to the Dragon's Den." _

_Wilt gets into the water on Dewgong's back. He takes his son's hand and pulls him onto the calm seal. Dewgong begins gliding through the water to an opening in a cave. Wilt gets off as Dewgong stops in front of it. Pulling his son off him, Wilt picks up a Poké Ball and recalls the gentle creature. _

"_It's time." Wilt explains as they descend into an underwater cave. The land stops and a dojo can be seen in the distance. Dewgong is called back out and the two mount the Pokémon. _

_After surfing for a while, they come across a whirlpool swirling in a calm area of water. Lance lets out a terrified cry as Dewgong begins slipping into it. _

"_Whirlpool." Wilt commands. The Dewgong lets out a cry and begins shifting its body around the whirls in the whirlpool. Lance shuts his eyes clinging to his father as the spinning starts, then Dewgong slides over it in seconds. After surfing around for a little while longer they reach the entrance of the dojo. Wilt recalls Dewgong and pushes his boy forward as he begins shaking in fear. _

"_Dad, are you sure the ceremony's safe?" Lance asks as torches suddenly blaze around them. Wilt continues leading them through the inky black, the only light coming from the torches. _

"_I'm sure it's fine. I've never participated in it cause I chickened out. However grandpa will not take no for an answer. So you're going to carry on the family line." _

_Gulping back his fear, Lance pushes forward, legs trembling in anxiety. They finally reach a small room where six sages are arranged; three on the left and three on the right, all kneeling. In the center of the room is the elder, a man, and a nine-year-old girl with blue hair and blue eyes. _

_The elder looks up, a glint in his eye. _

"_So you showed up. Welcome son and grandson." Thomas gives them a small smile. _

"_Hello father." Wilt kneels down in front of the elder next to the other man. Lance looks around confused before his father grabs his arm and makes him kneel next to the girl. _

"_Lancelot Flower and Clair Dragoon are you ready for the commencement ceremony into the Dragon Circlet?" Thomas' eyebrows twitch as Clair shakes her head and Lance continues trembling. _

"_I don't want to be a part of this clan. I heard you're going to hurt us." Clair cries. _

"_If you want a Pokémon and to become a trainer you better listen to me and the elder and participate in this ceremony." The other man, her father snaps. _

"_Y-you hurt us?" Lance shudders. "P-please... don't hurt me. You're my grandpa after all." Lance whines. _

"_Enough. Come children. You adults can stay here and talk amongst yourselves." Thomas announces. He gets to his feet and grabs the children's hands. _

"_No." Clair cries and begins struggling, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_It will be alright." Lance whimpers, trying to calm the girl so he himself can calm down._

_Clair sniffles and allows Thomas to drag the two into a chamber. The door locks behind them and Clair begins crying. _

"_Papa." Clair shouts rushing to the door and sobbing. In the center of the room is a table full of candles. Four wooden posts are at each corner of the table. _

"_So who's first?" Thomas asks. _

_Lance looks over at Clair who's sobbing fitfully on the floorboards. He shakily steps over to the table, his legs trembling with each step._

_"I-I will." Lance sighs. _

"_Good. Come here Lancelot. Get up onto that platform and take off your shirt. You can keep on your pants."_

"_W-what?" Lance gulps as he notices the arrangement of the candles on the table. They're in a dragon shape. _

"_Bear the mark of the dragon. You cannot back down now." Thomas shouts. "Accept your fate as a Dragon Tamer. If you cannot handle the burn you'll never make it as a tamer." _

"_D-Do I get a Pokémon if I accept?" Lance asks teary eyed. _

"_Yes." Thomas nods his head. "The burning will only target your back. You can be lowered onto the fire or tied to the stakes if you're afraid." _

_Taking a deep shaky breath Lance nods and removes his shirt._

"_I wish to be lowered over the flame." Lance announces. _

"_As you wish grandchild." Thomas snaps his fingers and two men without shirts, their backs burned with the mark of a dragon, lift Lance above the flames. "Do not struggle child." _

_The men lower Lance onto the flames. Tears spring to Lance's eyes and he begins screaming in agony. _

"_Leave him there for five minutes as the ceremony requires," Thomas says as he kneels at the edge of the table, closing his eyes in meditation. _

"_No." Lance shouts as he begins thrashing about, tears in his eyes. _

"_Keep him steady, he'll fall into the flames if you don't." One man shouts. _

"_I'm trying. He's putting up too much of a fight." The other cries. _

_Lance fights the men until he frees one of his arms. The arm hits into a candle and Lance erupts into a fit of crying as the heat singes his arm. After four minutes the men can barely hold onto Lance anymore. With one final struggle Lance escapes their arms and lands full on into the candles. The men let out startled cries and instantly grab the young boy. _

"_The five minutes are up." Thomas announces rising to his feet. "Get the boy his Dratini and tie his cape around him. Then give him to me." _

_The men tie Lance's cape around the wailing Lance and place a Poké Ball into his pocket. Clair, wailing in fear, moves towards the table to check on the boy. _

"_Hmph." Thomas exclaims as he touches Lance's back. "Second degree burns. Foolish child. You got what you deserve. Clair, do not follow in his footsteps. Since you are a girl you will not be pushed as far into the flames as Lancelot." _

_Lance begins sobbing fitfully. Strangled sobs emit from his mouth and he breaks away from his grandfather running to a corner of the room. Clair's eyes fill with worry and sorrow as she peers at the boy in concern. _

"_Come Clair. You have nothing to worry about." Thomas smiles. "Remove your shirt and they'll lower you to the flames." _

"_Yes sir." Clair nods her head and does as she's told. The men hold her above the flame, barely letting her touch it. Just enough that the mark can be burned into her skin._

"_Only two minutes for the girl." Thomas announces as he throws Lance's shirt to him. _

"_Understood." The men nod. _

_Clair bites back a sob and endures the pain. Lance stares up at her and begins shaking. _

"_Why does she get less time and how come she isn't pressed close to the flame?" Lance asks angrily. _

"_Because she's a girl and you're my grandson. You should be stronger." Thomas smirks as he stands over his grandson._

"_I'll get stronger." Lance promises shaking hard. _

"_I expect you to." Thomas barks. _

_Lance picks up his Poké Ball and stares at it, his heart aching. Inside is a small worm like dragon, the dragon seal burned into its back. _

"_Excuse me." Lance asks shakily. _

"_What now boy?" Thomas asks. _

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" Lance asks as he holds up the Poké Ball._

"_A boy. He's your starter so you better take care of him. He's the only one you'll get." _

"_Yes sir." Lance tosses the ball and the worm looks around in confusion. Finally it decides Lance is alright, only a child like himself. The dragon crawls into Lance's arms and nuzzles against Lance's tear-stained face. _

"_You're a very strong girl," Thomas says as the men pull Clair from the flame. She picks up her cloak and wraps it around her as one man hands her a Poké Ball. _

"_It's a girl like you." The man smiles. _

"_Thank you." Clair smiles as she releases the worm like dragon. It coos and purrs rubbing itself against her face. _

_Slowly Clair walks over to Lance and smiles down at him. _

"_Hi." She extends her hand. "I'm Clair." _

_Lance just stares at her, his eyes plagued with fear and envy. Noticing the envy in his eyes, Clair offers him a sad smile. _

"_It hurt me too, if it makes you feel any better. It couldn't have hurt nearly as bad as it did you, but it still hurt. How's your arm?" Clair bends down beside Lance and removes Lance's shirt from where he tied it around his burnt arm. _

_Tears slip down Lance's cheeks and Clair can't help but let out a cry noticing how severe the burns are. _

"_That's terrible. How badly burnt is your back?" Clair asks reaching her arms towards Lance's back. _

_Fear shoots through the Dratini in his arms and it begins hissing angrily at the girl. _

"_I won't hurt him. I promise." Clair pleads. "I just want to help him."_

"_Don't baby the boy. He's weak like his Pokémon." Thomas exclaims. _

"_He's not weak. He's hurt and terrified." Clair snaps. She reaches out again and the Dratini clamps its small teeth around her wrist. Her Dratini hisses in anger. _

"_Leave him alone. The brat doesn't need babying." Thomas shouts. _

_The door opens and Wilt and Clair's father enter the room. Wilt gasps as Lance backs up against the wall, each word hitting him like a slap across the cheek. _

"_Enough." Wilt shouts. "He's your grandson." _

"_He may be my grandson, but he's weak. He'll never be anything better than a rookie trainer." Thomas laughs harshly. _

_Wilt reaches for his son, but Lance won't move. He's traumatized from being severely burnt. The small dragon in Lance's arms hisses a warning._

"_Lance, son. We'll take you home and get you comfortable. It'll be alright." Wilt tries to coax him. _

"_Hah. What a weak child. Clair doesn't have a tear in her eyes." Clair's father laughs. _

"_Hush Nathan. My boy's been hurt badly. What happened kiddo?" Wilt asks as he crouches next to Lance._

"_He struggled." Clair responds. She runs in front of Lance and sits in front of him protectively. "The men couldn't hold him and he fell into the fire for a minute. His right arm's burnt badly." Clair sobs. _

"_What?" Wilt asks shocked. "Are you alright son?" _

"_Hah. He couldn't handle a little pain. Worthless boy." Nathan laughs._

_He walks over to Lance, stepping around Clair and reaches down and seizes Lance by the collar of his cape bringing him to his feet. Lance stares up at the man in confusion. In the confusion Lance drops his Dratini. Nathan, seeing it as opportunity, slaps Lance hard across the face. _

"_Papa." Clair cries as Lance bursts into tears and begins trembling hard._

_Nathan just laughs cruelly and seizes Lance's burnt arm. He then digs his nails hard into Lance's skin. Lance begins crying in agony. _

"_Let go of my son." Wilt shouts grabbing Nathan's arm and wrestling with it to try to free his son. _

"_Fine." Nathan smirks. He throws Lance to the ground._

_Clair begins crying hard as Lance curls up into a ball, his Dratini lets out a startled cry and slithers to the now limp boy. Clair's hands reach out towards him and she hugs him close to her, tears slipping from her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Clair sniffles as she strokes Lance's hair. _

"_Son." Wilt exclaims and rushes to his son's side. He yanks Lance away from Clair and glares spitefully down at her. "You. You stay away from him." _

"_You have a worthless son. You could have spared him the pain by becoming one of us. Nathan's a member as well." Thomas laughs coldly. _

"_I'll never bring my son to you. Never again." Wilt growls. _

"_Oh, but you will. He'll come back to Dragon's Den because he's one of us. You can't change his fate." Thomas snickers. _

_Groaning frustrated, Wilt carries his son through the temple to the sea. He takes Dewgong and orders the seal to take him home. Clair looks pitifully at Lance as his father drags him home. _

_Once Wilt gets to land he recalls Dewgong and begins carrying his son home. Dratini curls up in Lance's arms and Lance begins whimpering. _

"_Don't worry son. We're almost home." Wilt puts his hand to Lance's forehead and sighs. "Poor boy's given himself a fever." _

_The Dratini looks up at Wilt with huge black eyes, wide in confusion. It nudges its trainer in fear. _

"_Why hello there. You must be Lance's dragon Pokémon. I'm Lance's father, Wilt." Wilt smiles down at the dragon. He scratches him under his chin. The Dratini purrs in content. _

_Wilt doesn't notice the small blue haired girl trailing after them until he gets to the house and she stops herself, bowing to him. _

"_I'm so sorry. I-I can't believe what my papa did. Please forgive him or at the very least don't take it out on me." Clair stutters. Her small Dratini inches out of her arms and joins Lance's on the sidewalk. _

"_I guess I can forgive you. You look like a good girl. My son's feverish so I have to tend to him, but feel free to come over whenever you want." Wilt gives her a small smile. _

"_Can I stay?" Clair asks quietly. "I don't want to burden you so I'll go right back home if you don't want me. I just feel really bad and... well I like your son. He's a nice guy. He knew I was terrified so he went first to try to be brave." Clair sighs. _

"_Of course you can. Come in." Wilt smiles at the young girl. _

_Wilt walks his son to his room and peels back the covers on the bed, laying his child on it._

_"Watch him. I have to get him a cold washcloth to reduce his fever," Wilt says. _

"_Yes sir." Clair salutes and kneels by Lance's bed._

_Suddenly perked by interest, she lifts the boy into a sitting position and pulls his cloak from around him. Tugging it away from his shoulders she lets out a shocked gasp. Large welts and blisters cover his back in the dragon marking. Her fingers reach out to touch it. Lance wakes up his eyes filling with fear. _

"_D-Don't. P-Please." Lance quivers as Clair nods, removing her hands from his back. _

"_Does it hurt you?" Clair asks, her voice gentle. _

"_Y-Yes. Badly." Lance seethes. He bites his lip as his father comes into the room. _

"_Let's see how bad it is." Wilt crouches beside his son and puts his thumb to an unburned part of Lance's back. Wilt winces as he examines the wounds, stroking the unburned part. _

"_Dad? Why does grandpa hate me so much?" Lance sobs. _

"_Because of what I've done. I was supposed to carry on the lineage. I'm so sorry Lance." Wilt hangs his head in shame. He reaches into a bowl with cold water, dipping a cloth into it. _

"_Dad please don't put it to my back." Lance cries. _

"_Shh … I'm going to put it on your forehead. You're feverish." Wilt announces as he places the damp cloth to Lance's forehead. _

_Clair suddenly begins crying. Lance looks over at her, startled. _

"_I-It's all my fault. If I went first you might have been spared the pain. I'm so so sorry. You hate me don't you?" Clair sobs. _

"_No. I don't hate you. Please don't blame yourself." Lance pushes himself to a sitting position and wraps his arms around Clair. _

"_O-Okay." Clair sniffles. _

"_Let's be friends." Lance smiles. _

"_Alright. Let's." Clair smiles. _

**End Flashback**

"So yeah. I named my Dratini Drake. Clair named hers Darling. I used to laugh every time she called "Let's go Darling." and all along she was referring to her Dratini. Anyways we trained day after day. Her father eventually came to accept me when I took him down in a battle five weeks after I started training. Clair trained with me everyday. I wonder how she is sometimes..." Lance gazes off into the distance in thought.

"Big brother, is your story true?" Heather asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Lance questions.

"Can I see your scar?" Heather asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Lance smiles and lifts his shirt so his sister can see the red area.

"When did it happen?" Heather asks.

"When I was nine. It'd be seven years ago now." Lance nods.

"What's Jo-oh like?" Heather questions.

"Johto, Heather. It's pretty. There are plenty of Pokémon everywhere. It's very nice." Lance smiles.

Lance glances at his sister who is fast asleep. Lance smiles and pulls the blanket around her, stroking her hair. He then turns to his Dragonite who nods his head. He spreads his wings to reveal a dragon shaped scar on his back.

"Hey Drake, do you ever think we'll see Clair and Darling again?"

Drake nods his head folding his wings back against his back.

"I hope so." Lance smiles and falls asleep, hugging his sister protectively. "I'll protect you. No more bad dreams." Lance mumbles in his sleep.

Heather snuggles into Lance's arms happily in her sleep.


	3. What's His Face

"Daddy, what's that?" Heather asks as she stares out the window at the darkened sky lit by a tiny glowing object.

"A star Heather. They're special." The father follows his daughter's gaze.

"Why is that?" Heather asks as she turns back to him.

"Because sometimes they help you catch dreams." He responds.

"Catch dreams?" Heather asks, puzzled.

"Sure. You wish on them and your dreams might come true." Her father smiles slightly, his face wrinkled with stress from arduous work.

"I wish to be the very best trainer ever! Did it work?" Heather grins.

"Only time will tell." Wilt's half smile fades away as he turns from the window back to his study.

-_ –

[ ]

**Chapter 3: What's His Face**

Flashback

"_Hey Heather, do you want to go exploring with me?" A seventeen year old with brown hair and hazel eyes asks a four year old Heather. _

"_Sure. Where are we going Mary?" Heather asks in curiosity. She puts a knuckle in her mouth and involuntarily begins chewing on it. _

"_We're going to a cave to do some spelunking." Mary explains laughing as Heather tilts her head to the side in confusion._

"_Spelunking is a fancy way of saying exploring, Heather," Mary says chuckling slightly. _

"_Oh. Explore." Heather grins waving her arms happily. _

"_Now Heather, this is a secret so you cannot tell," Mary says holding up a finger. _

"_I won't tell. Promise." Heather grins holding out her tiny hand. _

"_Good." Mary responds as she takes Heather's hand and leads her towards a cave in the forest not far from Heather's house. _

_Mary takes out a flashlight and scans the area with it. A bunch of Zubat flutter down; both girls shielding themselves from their wings. Mary continues further into the musty cave, holding Heather's hand as she timidly follows. _

"_Don't be scared Heather. Nothing bad can possibly happen." Mary smiles. _

_A roar echoes throughout the cave, making the girls jump. _

"_Heather, hide behind these rocks and don't move. I'm going to scout ahead," Mary says as she gently pushes Heather behind a rock. _

"_Mary no. I'm scared." Heather trembles, crying slightly. _

"_I know Heather. I just have to make sure everything is alright." Mary says calmly. _

"_Let me come. I want to come with you." Heather begs, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Alright... alright..." Mary says helping Heather up and leading her into the darkness, clutching tightly to Heather's small hand. _

_They reach a clearing where a man is yelling at a Pokémon. It's fairly lit, but they have to step closer to see._

"_Get over here you worthless Pokémon. Get over here and serve your master." A husky man with brown hair and dark eyes shouts. _

"_Rrrr... Charizard... Zard... rrrr..." A pure black Charizard with dark blue wings, a blue and white flame tail, and bleeding nails protests. A thick scar covers it's right eye. It's apparent he's been through rigorous training. _

"_I've never seen a Pokémon like that." Heather gasps. _

"_Sh... we don't want them to hear us," Mary says putting a finger to her lips. Heather mimics her in mock humor. _

"_Plague, I think I hear something over there. Take care of it." The husky man growls pointing to the boulder where Heather and Mary are hiding. _

"_Oh no." Mary cries as the Pokémon runs over, claws bared and strikes the boulder just inches from Heather and Mary's scalps. _

_Heather timidly peeps her head up slightly. The Charizard glares at her and swipes her arm with an outstretched one. Heather winces and cries out clutching her arm in pain. The Charizard flaps his wings hard blowing Heather to the other side of the cave. _

_Mary decides it's time to take action. She boldly leaps up from behind the boulder and runs in front of Heather -positioned between her and the Charizard- staring into it's blood red eyes._

"_I know you hate humans. I can see it in your eyes. Not all humans are bad though. You must come to know this." Mary offers the Charizard a hand. "Come with us and you'll see."_

_Charizard pins Mary to the wall, intense hatred penetrating its eyes. _

"_Heather, run!" Mary shouts as Heather weakly gets to her feet. _

"_W-What's it doing?" Heather cries. _

"_I-It's fine. I...ah." Mary cries as the Charizard sinks its razor sharp nails into her side. With one swipe it releases its hands pulling Mary to the ground. _

"_Run... now..." Mary pants in between breaths._

"_I can't leave you." Heather wails, truly frightened. _

"_You can and you must. Go. Go now and be strong." Mary orders carelessly tossing Heather the flashlight. _

"_No." Heather frowns. "I won't leave you behind."_

_Heather turns to the Charizard and picks up a fairly sharp rock. _

"_You're just a big dopey idiot." Heather shouts as she launches the pointed rock scoring a direct hit in between its eyes. _

_The Pokémon roars, smoke coming out of its nostrils. Anger streaks across its face as it lunges towards the small girl. _

"_N-No." Mary cries as the Charizard readies its claws to strike Heather, wanting the young girl dead. _

_Mary runs in front of Heather, arms outstretched as the Charizard strikes, recoiling in pain as her shirt is torn and blood leaks out. _

"_Mary." Heather cries. _

"_Return Plague. That's quite enough for now." The man smirks returning the pitch black Charizard to an even blacker Poké Ball. _

"_Mary... Mary hold on." Heather cries as she presses her face into what's left of Mary's mangled shirt. _

"_Heather... I've always... wanted a sibling... mainly a little brother... whom I could call my own..." Mary struggles, tears and pain doting her face, the color draining from it. _

"_Mary. It's okay. I'll get help." Heather tries, her eyes welling up with tears. _

_Mary groans and gasps one final breath before her head rolls to the side. _

"_Mary. Wake up." Heather bawls. She turns to see the husky man behind her. _

"_You foolish girl. You're the cause for this girl's death. You're the cause. It's all your fault. It's all your fault." The man shakes his head. "It's such a pity that a creature like you exists. It'll be such a heavy burden to tell her parents you're the cause for her death." _

"_I... I'll run away." Heather sobs choking on tears. _

"_They'll find you wherever you go." The man smirks. He takes his boot and kicks Heather hard in her side but she doesn't feel it. All she feels is sorrow and emptiness. _

"_B...but I'll make it better." Heather cries as she takes some of Mary's torn shirt and presses it to her bleeding chest. _

"_It won't do you any good. You'll have to face the music sometime. You're such a burden. I bet your parents will hate you. They won't look at you twice." The man smirks wickedly. _

_Heather curls up crying her heart out. "I'll do better. I'll help..."_

"_It's only a foolish plea." The man mumbles. He walks away leaving Heather utterly alone. _

_A chill wind blows into the cave and Heather hugs her bleeding arm close to her body, whimpering. _

_Slowly Heather gets to her feet, clutching tightly to the flashlight in her hands. Crying, she trudges home. _

_A tall red haired woman with warm brown eyes wearing a pink shirt and denim skirt seated on the porch awaits the return of her daughter and Heather. She looks up and smiles as she spots the younger girl. _

"_Heather." Delia smiles warmly. "Where's Mary?"_

"_S-She's gone." Heather sniffles then angrily sobs, scrunched up on the rock bedding in front of her house. She digs her nails into the rocks, pressing their sharp edges into her skin. _

"_What do you mean... wait... no. She can't be dead." Delia sobs. "But how?" _

_Heather feeling totally guilty and ashamed mutters three words. "It's my fault." _

"_Oh Heather." Delia sighs getting up and scooping the girl in her arms. She looks at her arm and sighs. _

"_Let's go get you cleaned up. You're wounded." With that Delia gets up carrying the small girl into the house. _

Flashback ends

-_ –

[ ]

A red haired woman with warm brown eyes stands proudly beside her five year old son. The boy has messy black hair spiked in odd angles around his head. He has auburn eyes and lightly tanned skin. Z-shaped birth marks are etched under his eyes.

It has been two years since the woman, Delia Ketchum last visited the Flower family in Yoroshii.

"How would you like to meet one of my good friends? They have a daughter a year older than you, a daughter two years younger than you and a son who's a teen already." Delia smiles at her son.

"I won't get cooties will I?" He inquires, his messy black hair blowing in the breeze his auburn eyes locking onto his mother's.

"No." His mother laughs. "Did you hear about cooties in your preschool, Ash?"

"Yeah. All the boys say they're real nasty. One boy, Tommy says his brother got cooties from a girl. His brother has a red mark on his neck to prove it." Ash remarks, proud of his knowledge on the subject.

"I really ought to pull you out of preschool." Delia fumes, blushing in embarrassment at the thought of what Tommy's brother really has.

"Kids say they call cooties love bites. I don't wanna be bitten mama." Ash cries, suddenly distraught at the thought.

"You won't son. I'm sure of it." Delia smiles at her only son.

Delia takes her son's hand and gently pulls him down the walk, taking him on a short ride to Yoroshii to the north. Ash stares out his window watching Pokémon go by as they pull in front of a large house. Rocks dot the perimeter of the house and lead to the porch with a porch swing connected. A spiky red haired teen sits idly on the swing, a frown creasing his brow.

"We're here," Delia says as she unbuckles Ash and he climbs out of his car seat exploring his new surroundings.

"Hey a guy." Ash exclaims waving shyly to Lance.

Lance looks up and peers at the boy in sudden confusion. Few people knew where they lived. They preferred to keep it that way.

Delia shuts her car door, walking around it waving at Lance.

"Hey Lance, it's good to see you. How's everyone?" Delia smiles.

"Yeah... hi." Lance motions them inside. "Heather's still pretty bummed out about what happened during your last visit. She still blames herself.

Ash stares confused at the two as they mingle back and forth. He quietly examines the interior of the house. A ceiling fan twirls above the couch -which is beige in color- in awkward silence. The carpet is a dark blue. A welcome mat sits on either side of the front door with a Pikachu face smiling on it. A big screen TV decorates a wooden shelf in front of the couch. Beige armchairs circle the couch.

"Heather." Lance calls as Delia and Ash sit themselves on the soft couch.

Heather cautiously enters the living room and Lance motions for her to sit down. Heather sits on the arm chair as Lance sits in it. Heather notices Delia and starts to scamper away. Lance grabs Heather's shirt collar, holding her back.

"Hello Heather. It's been a while." Delia gives her a delicate smile.

"Nice to see you. Got to run." Heather says and instantly vanishes.

Lance stares at his hand where her shirt still hangs to notice an Eevee scampering away.

"That little..." Lance mumbles as he drops her shirt. "I hope you know you'll have to come back for your shirt sis."

Delia and Ash stare wide-eyed at the scene that unfolds. A small brown Eevee prances back to where the shirt lays and wiggles inside it, the shirt instantly disappearing over her body. She sticks her tongue out at Lance and scampers back down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I should probably have mentioned this. Heather's my dad's newest test subject. He managed to create something similar to a Pokémorph and tested Heather with it. As you can see, she changes into Pokémon during awkward instances at will." Lance explains gesturing down the hall.

"That's different for sure," Delia says in awe.

"Why don't you come see Heather. I think she's a little startled by your mom." Lance says as he beckons to Ash who jumps off the couch and follows him to Heather's room.

Knocking once on the painted black door, Lance opens it and walks back out to talk to Ash's mother. Ash pushes open the door, peering in to spy an Eevee huddled in a corner, angrily scraping her paws against the tough plaster wall.

"Um... I'm Ash." Ash introduces himself awkwardly staring around the room.

On the right is a bed with a blue and gold frame with a nightstand on the side of it. Black and gold covers are pulled over the bed. To the left is a sink with a connected mirror and a door leading to what Ash can only imagine to be a bathroom. Near the Eevee is a huge walk-in closet with sliding doors. Games stacked in the containers adorn the floor and top shelf.

Heather continues furiously scraping her paws along the wall, ignoring his presence.

"What... are you doing?" Ash asks as he scoots over to her, peering at her.

[I'm mad.] Heather grumbles as she pulls her paws away from the wall, blood leaking down them and streaking the once white wall.

"Oh no. You're hurt." Ash reaches out to help her but Heather swats his hand away by turning around and whacking it with her tail.

[Go away.]

Ash flinches slightly but continues softly.

"Your brother sent me here. He says you need comfort." Ash admits.

[Too bad. I don't want comfort.] Heather snaps as she bounds over to the stool, climbing it and fiddling with the handles on the sink. [Stupid paws...]

"Here. I'll help." Ash grins turning on the cold water.

[Hmph. Thanks I suppose.] Heather mutters as she washes the blood off her paws.

"Do you always do that when you get mad?" Ash asks pointing to the blood streaks on the wall.

[Sometimes.] Heather admits.

"Why don't you turn back into a human so we can talk?" Ash pleads silently.

[Fine.]

In a small flash of light Heather transforms into her human self, in the clothes she had on before. She wanders to the bed and sits down, staring at her once wounded now healed hands.

"Do you know mama?" Ash asks calmly.

"Yes." Heather responds. She silently folds her arms across her chest and stares ahead. Her eyes fixed on the blood stains.

"Mama says girls give cooties," Ash says with a shrug.

"I don't." Heather frowns.

"Want to play a game?" Ash asks as he stares excitedly at the games in Heather's closet, stumbling into it.

"I guess. If it will keep you quiet." Heather shrugs and then follows him. Ash points to some cards that are lying haphazardly on the floor.

"Go fishy." He grins. "I'm five."

"So? I'm six. Big deal." Heather shrugs indifferently.

"Can we be friends?" Ash asks teary-eyed.

"I... uh sure. Why not." Heather sighs.

Ash takes Heather's hand in his own and leads her to the floor by her bed.

"I'm going to be a Pokémon master when I grow up." Ash announces proudly.

Heather freezes remembering back to when she was four.

"_I want to be the best Pok__é__mon master ever." Mary beamed proudly. _

"What's wrong?" Ash asks, oblivious to dragging forth Heather's painful past.

"N-Nothing." Heather shakes her head and beckons with her hand. "It's your turn."

"Got a Nidoking?" Ash asks.

"Go fish." Heather retorts as Ash picks up a card and grins placing the now pair of Nidoking on the floor in front of him.

The game ensues with both kids constantly screaming "go fish!". Eventually it comes to a halt as Ash wins, Heather cracking a smile as he waves his arms in the air.

"I win. I win." Ash grins. "I beat a girl."

Heather frowns slightly but instantly calms and smiles.

"How about we go and see Eevee." Heather grins cheerfully.

"Eevee? Like a real live Pokémon?" Ash asks wide-eyed.

"Yes. Come on." Heather says as Ash cheers and follows her down into the lab. She yanks open the door and calls Eevee's name.

Eevee bounds over to Heather, who picks her up and leads her to her room.

"See here. Eevee this is Ash," Heather says as she sets Eevee down.

Eevee jumps on Heather's bed and stares down at the boy, her paws draped over the bed as she peers over it at him.

[What's his face?]

"Ash." Heather repeats.

[Cinder head, huh.]

"Hi Eevee. I'm Ash." Ash smiles as he pulls Eevee off the bed and into his arms, petting her gently.

[Stupid hugs.] Eevee mumbles. [Stupid hugs and choking that comes with it.]

"Ash, Eevee says you hug too tight." Heather laughs.

"I do?" Ash asks confusedly and sets her down.

[Finally. Fresh clean air. Oh darn... where's the Febreeze.] Eevee ambles around the room curiously looking for the sanitary spray.

"Why do you need that Eevee?" Heather giggles.

[Because I have human on me. Human _boy_ germs. Ugh...cooties.]

Heather bursts into a fit of laughter and rolls around on the floor. Eevee laughs a little also as she tries to maintain her serious composure.

"What's so funny?" Ash asks scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Eevee." Heather says in between laughs.

"What's Eevee saying?" Ash pouts.

"That you have cooties." Heather laughs harder.

"Do not." Ash glares slightly at Eevee.

[Do too. You slobbered on me. Now I need a bath. Fetch me some iodine faithful servant.] Eevee commands then pauses. [Oh wait. They're too young to know what that is.]

Deadpanning, Eevee rushes to the sink. Heather runs some water over her fur and Eevee shakes her now matted coat.

She jumps and glares down at Ash.

[Dirty boy. Impure thoughts.]

"I'm not dirty." Ash growls after Heather explains what Eevee said to him.

A brief knock occurs on the door and Ash is shocked to see his mother standing in the doorway when it opens.

"Ash it appears since it was a fairly long trip that we'll be staying here a few days. You'll be able to get more acquainted with Heather." Delia explains.

"Okay." Ash nods smiling at Heather.

"Heather will you please come talk to me?" Delia asks.

"Mph fine..." Heather mumbles as she walks out the door. "I'll be back Ash."

"'Kay." Ash nods.

Heather and Delia seat themselves on the couch and Delia explains to Heather that it wasn't really her fault for Mary's death. She tries to comfort the girl as she breaks down, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"B-but that man said I'm the cause of her death." Heather cries.

"Man? Heather explain." Delia quietly motions Heather on.

After Heather explains to Delia what happened, to which Eevee jumps in Heather's arms in comfort, Delia shakes her head and explains the man was pinning the blame for what he did on Heather, having taken advantage of her childish innocence.

"Heather, he just wanted to accuse you because you were young and he knew he could take advantage of you because of it. You tried everything you could to save my daughter. I'm very lucky to have you around." Delia says and pulls Heather onto her lap in a hug.

"Are you sure? Am I really a hero?" Heather asks sticking a hand in her mouth.

"Yes. You are." Delia says rubbing Heather's back soothingly.

Heather, for the first time in a long time, smiles a gracious, grateful smile.

"Thank you Delia. I have a question though."

"What's that dear?" Delia asks.

"Why didn't Mary know about Ash?" Heather asks coyly.

"Ash was with his father at the time. Mary was intimidated by my husband. She always stayed clear of him," Delia says with a sad smile. "So Mary never went around him. If she did she would've met Ash. Mary was on a Pokémon journey at the time of Ash's birth."

"That explains it," Heather says as she turns to her room.

"Wait Heather," Delia says as Heather turns around. "Please don't tell Ash. He's too young to understand. He'll hate us."

"Okay. I promise not to." Heather says as she skips to her room to get better acquainted with Ash.

[What's his face?] Eevee grins as she trails after Heather.

"No. Ash." Heather tries again.

[Right. Cinder head.]

"Oh Eevee." Heather laughs as she rolls her eyes -stuffing her hands in her jean pockets- and shakes her head heading off to her room.

And that's how Heather met Ash.


End file.
